


Rouge

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [29]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 29 - RossoFandom: Assassin's CreedShip: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da VinciDal testo:"Se Leonardo dovesse associare un colore ad Ezio, sarebbe il rosso."
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 5





	Rouge

Se Leonardo dovesse associare un colore ad Ezio, sarebbe il rosso.

La prima volta che lo vide era vestito di rosso. Lo vide per le strade di Firenze, intento a civettare con una sorridente donzella.

In quella via piena di gente, di rumori e di colori, gli occhi di Leonardo vedevano solo quel giovane e quel suo sorriso.

Osservò come lentamente si avvicinò all'orecchio della ragazza per sussurrarle qualcosa. La vide arrossire e ridacchiare assieme a lui.

Per un secondo, sperò di essere al posto della ragazza. Scosse la testa, allontanandosi da quella scenetta e dai suoi pensieri.

Quella sera, nel silenzio del suo studio Leonardo lo disegnò a lungo.

*******

Ritrovò quel disegno molte settimane dopo, accartocciato in un angolo dello studio. In città si parlava ancora dell'impiccagione degli Auditore. Anche a distanza di giorni, Firenze sembrava non aver dimenticato quella famiglia, e il loro infausto destino. Pensò ad Ezio, alla sua missione di vendicare i suoi cari. Le sue gesta d'assassino erano all'ordine del giorno sulla bocca di tutti. Leonardo cercava di aiutarlo come meglio poteva, offrendogli il suo studio come rifugio. Un rumore sordo lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri, facendolo voltare immediatamente.

Ezio era davanti a lui, ferito mentre cercava di mantenersi in piedi.

\- Ezio! Cosa è successo? - Disse lui, correndo verso l'altro per sorreggerlo.

\- Un incontro romantico con un paio di guardie... Forse erano più di un paio... - Biascicò il più giovane, gli occhi socchiusi. I due avanzarono fino ad una sedia lì vicino, dove l'assassino si accasciò con un lamento. Il bianco delle sue vesti era macchiato del rosso del suo sangue.

\- Devo puliti la ferita e poi cucirla... aspetta qui. - Disse Leonardo, correndo a prendere tutto il necessario.

Quella sera, Ezio non disse una parola. Alla luce delle candele Leonardo cuciva le ferite dell'altro senza chiedergli niente. Quando ebbe finito, Ezio lo ringraziò con un filo di voce prima di chiedergli rifugio per la notte.

Leonardo acconsentì immediatamente, mentre gli indicava un giaciglio nella stanza.

Leonardo guardò in basso, trovando le sue mani sporche di sangue.

Mentre osservava quel rosso sulle sue mani, l'artista sentì un'irrazionale paura di perdere l'assassino. Di sopravvivere a lui, senza confessargli i suoi sentimenti.

Mentre ripuliva lo studio, Leonardo si promise di parlargli il prima possibile.

Prima che fosse troppo tardi.

*******

\- A cosa pensi? - Gli chiese Ezio, mentre gli carezzava i capelli. Leonardo alzò lo sguardo, incontrando il suo.

\- Pensavo alla prima volta che ti ho visto... -

\- Alla volta che mi hai fatto portare in giro tutti quei quadri? - Leonardo sorrise a quel ricordo, ma scosse la testa.

\- Ti ho visto qualche giorno prima che ci presentasse tua madre. - Cominciò l'artista, disegnando dei cerchi sul suo petto. - Eri a San Lorenzo a corteggiare una fanciulla, come al solito. - Ezio rise, stringendolo contro di sè. Si avvicinò al suo orecchio, sussurrando piano.

\- Il grande Leonardo da Vinci è geloso per caso? - Leonardo sentì un brivido percorrere la sua schiena, mentre la mano di Ezio scendeva verso il suo addome.

Cercò immediatamente le sue labbra, baciandolo tra un gemito e un altro. Le sue mani esplorarono quella pelle segnata da tante cicatrici, segni della sua devozione al Credo.

Se Leonardo dovesse associargli un colore, sarebbe il rosso. Rosso come il sangue, rosso come il fuoco della passione.

Rosso come l'essenza della vita stessa.


End file.
